Little Green Men
The Squeeze Toy Aliens, a.k.a. the Little Green Men (or LGMs for short), are a bunch of 3-eyed space aliens voiced by Jeff Pidgeon in Disney/Pixar's 1995 film Toy Story and its sequels. They later appear as minor characters in the film, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, and the subsequent animated series. Personality In the Toy Story films, the Little Green Men appear to be promotional toys for Pizza Planet, as they wear uniforms with the restaurant's logo. They are known for their near-worship of "the Claw," the claw of the game they are a part of. In Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, they are an actual alien race, many of whom work for Star Command as scientists. All LGMs have a telepathic link to one another, which is powered by an object on their homeworld, which is known as the Uni-Mind. Without it, the LGM's have trouble thinking clearly. Toy Story In the original film, these identical toys are prizes in a game of skill at the Pizza Planet restaurant and each one believes that the "Claw" will somehow choose one of them to "go on to a better place." Other appearances Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, three of these toys are found in a Pizza Planet truck that the toys hijack to chase Al to the airport. During the pursuit, they almost get blown out of the open window, but are rescued by Mr. Potato Head and become attached to him. Their unison catchphrase is "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." After the toys return to Andy's room, Mrs. Potato Head, hearing that her husband has saved the aliens, chooses to adopt them, much to his dismay. They become some of Andy's new toys. Toy Story 3 These same three aliens also appear in Toy Story 3. Set for storage, they end up in Sunnyside Daycare, along with the other toys. After experiencing torment from the young children, they and the other toys escape, only to end up in the city dump. Just as the other toys were about to be incinerated, they use a crane to save them all, declaring "The Claw!" Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head use their exact same words they have said to Mr. Potato Head in the second film to express their gratefulness, and Mr. Potato Head finally accepts them as their children. They are ultimately donated to Bonnie at the end of the film. In the credits, one of these toys play the role of Juliet Capulet while Mr. Pricklepants plays the role of Romeo Montague in their version of Romeo and Juliet. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command In the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command continuity, the LGMs work for Star Command as scientists and inventors. At the beginning of the pilot film, 3 LGMs have gone missing, and Buzz Lightyear and his partner Warp Darkmatter are tasked with finding them. Buzz is able to track the LGMs to a torture tank located in a hidden outpost of Emperor Zurg's. Though Buzz is able to rescue the LGMs, his partner apparently dies. Later, the LGMs present Buzz with a new partner, XR. He is a robot soldier who is programmed to learn from Buzz. According to the LGMs, a robot partner was perfect for Buzz, who had turned down other protential partners as a result of losing his last one, as XR could be rebuilt if destroyed. Soon after, the LGM homeworld is invaded by Zurg. There, Zurg steals the Uni-Mind, an object which telepathically links all LGMs. As a result, the LGMs become unable to clearly think. This affects them as they rebuild XR, who had been destroyed in the attack. Instead of being a blank slate, the confused LGMs make the new XR a genius. Thankfully, Buzz, along with beautiful fellow ranger Mira, XR, and a janitor named Booster is able to retrieve the Uni-Mind from Zurg, who had intended to use it to control the minds of everyone in the galaxy. Afterwards, the LGMs link is restored and the LGMs return to normal. Toy Story Racer A Squeeze Toy Alien is a playable character in the Toy Story Racer video game under the name "Little Green Man". Disney Parks The Little Green Men are seen at Disneyland's Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters. They are also seen at the Magic Kingdom's Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. Gallery clipalien3.gif|Little Green man Little Green Men.jpg LGMs for real.jpg|Life sized little green men LGM!.jpg Little Green men Pin.jpg|Trading Pin 3 Little Green Men Pin.jpg FunkoPopDisAlien.jpg Aliens.JPG|The Little Green Men as seen in Kinect Disneyland Adventures disneyfriendslgm.png lgmiphone.jpg Trivia *At one point while making the original Toy Story, the characters in the claw machine would have been plastic pizza slices with sunglasses instead of aliens. *The line "Use the wand of power" may be a reference to the line "Use the force" from Star Wars. Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toy Story 3 characters Category:Toy Story 2 characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Living characters Category:Objects Category:Aliens Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Iconic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Toys Category:Character groups Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters Category:Character trios